It is well known to use blister packaging to contain items. Such items may include pharmaceutical tablets, pills, and capsules. Conventional blister packages include a blister tray that is typically a thermo-formed plastic sheet having a plurality of blister cells or depressions formed therein. Typically, after the items are placed in the cells, the items are retained and protected in the cell by securing a backing sheet comprising foil, plastic or a paperboard lid that covers the blister cells. In other types of conventional packages the contents are placed in substantially puncture proof foil containers that are then covered with a foil or paperboard lid.
In conventional packages, the foil is thin enough to be either punctured mechanically or ruptured by pressing the enclosed items against the foil. Typically with paperboard lids, gates are formed in the lid in the general vicinity of the blister cells to assist with removing the contents from the cells. Each gate is deformed or manipulated so that it ruptures or partially separates from the paperboard lid, allowing the item within the blister cell to be pushed through the gate.
While the conventional blister packages are suitable for some applications, there are several design deficiencies. The conventional blister packages provide removal of the items from the blister cells, but offer very little child resistance. Child resistance is a feature that is particularly desired for unit dose pharmaceutical packaging, and is mandated by the Poison Prevention Packaging Act of 1970. Guidelines are prescribed for packaging to satisfy the criteria for child resistance. For example, a child-resistance (CR) rating of F=1 requires that a random sampling of the subject packages not be compromised by an age-specific test pool of children at no greater than a predetermined failure rate. This general guideline is designed to ensure that the package has sufficient integrity against tampering by children.
In addition to a blister package being child-resistant, it is also desirable that the package be senior friendly to permit easy withdrawal of items from the package requiring minimum manipulation even where a user's manual dexterity and strength is reduced.
Accordingly, there remains in the art a need for apparatus and methods of packaging and dispensing items where the package is senior friendly and substantially child-resistant.